This invention relates to a kit for use in radiology, and to some of the components for such a kit. In some radiology operations, it is required to introduce a radioactive tracer liquid into a patient's intestine using a catheter. Such a patient may have a surgically-created stoma and the catheter may need to extend directly into the stoma. Currently it is necessary for the catheter to be held in position either manually by the patient, or by fixing the catheter to the skin with adhesive tape. The former method is unsatisfactory because it places a requirement on the patient which not all patients may be able to fulfil and the second method is unsatisfactory because the adhesive tape and consequently the catheter may become dislodged, or an unintended movement of the catheter (which is unlikely to be satisfactorily restrained by the tape) may cause discomfort or injury to the patient.
It would be desirable if there were available a radiology kit which overcomes or reduces these quite serious problems.